Final Fantasy PUNK'D!
by AMs-han
Summary: Lol! The first chapter is a little....wah sbut if yu request someone to punk we will gladly do it....anyway i thought of this idea by myself and iono if anyones did it yet. this is Ameys second fic and its rated R for semi-mild cussing and suggestive stuf
1. New punkd! Punking Zidane

Disclaimer: This is AMEYS second fic. NOT AMIE! NOT AMI! but AMEY!AND THERE IS NO DAMN AMY CUZ SHE QUIT YES SHE DID! get it? got it? good! I dont own punkd..or Ashton Kutcher(if i did then i would be a happy little sp0rk, yes i would) or any ff charcter. However. I DO own Amey and my sistahs Ami and Amie own themselves.(we might have a friend do it too and we own him o.0) anyway! ON WIF TEH FIC! `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Ashton Kutcher: Hey! and welcome to pun---gets whacked in the head with a baseball bat by some random guy- -Guy also whacks the whole cast in the head- Random Guy: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!!!! -policemen come and arrest the guy- Guy: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-goes looney while theyre taking him to the police car- -Ashton gets rushed to the hospital-  
  
*******2 WEEKS LATER******* -Ashton and whole cast die from braindead-ness- Producer guy: -in hospital after they just found out about Ashtons death- Oh Great! Now we need a new host!  
  
Other Producer guy: Hey! look! -points to some girl with orangeish amber hair and is wearing a dark blue tank top and baggy black pants- She'd make a good host!  
  
First producer guy: Hmm..... Hey you! kid -signals girl to come- What's your name?  
  
Girl: My names Amey...why?  
  
Producer Guy 2: What were you doing here?  
  
Amey: Brain surgery I ran into a wall and my brain fell out of place....  
  
Producer Guy 1: o.o;; Do you wan--  
  
Amey: NO! I DONT WANT ANY OF YOUR DAMN CANDY!  
  
Producer Guy 2: mattaku!!-_-(good greif in japanese) He was gonna say would you like to be the new host of the hit tv show Punkd on mtv?  
  
Amey: BOY GEE HOWDY WOULD I!! but ashton owns it ;-;  
  
Producer guy 1: (Not any more he dont)^_^;; well uhhh...he sorta...died....LONG STORY! DONT ASK!!!  
  
Amey: What the hell have you been smoking?? Are you in here because you are permanitly high or something and this other person had to rush yu to the hospital before you go out in public and start singing I AM THE WALRUS!!! KOOKOOKACHU!!!!...?  
  
Both producers:...nani? o.o;; -both exchange looks- shes weird like Ashton.....SHES PERFECT!!!  
  
Amey:...wah?  
  
Producer 1: HE DID SO DIE!!!! -death certificate pops out of nowhere- SEE!?!? -shows it to her-  
  
Amey: -grabs it and examines it- hmmm............-sees a stretcher come by with blanket covering a dead body over it but the blanket is too long and it gets caught in the wheel of the stretcher thing and it falls off reveiling Ashtons dead body- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!  
  
Producer2:.....wah the hell does that have to do with virginity? -whispering to producer 1- I wonder is SHES been smoking anything....  
  
Amey: I HEARD THAT! -flips the guy off-  
  
Producer 1:...er....so whaddya say?  
  
Amey: -thinks for a moment-........FINE!  
  
Both Producers: YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amey: OH....but one more thing....IT HAS TO BE FINAL FANTASY PUNKD OR I WONT DO IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Producers: o.o......okie dokie! /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\ Anyway....^_^;; thats how Amey became the new producer of punkd! NOW ON WITH TEH SHOW!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Amey: AND WELCOME TOOOOO FINAL FANTASY PUNKD!!!! HEEEEE!!!! Okay! Now, someone has called in to tell us that Zidane(from ff9) is at a bar. So we hurried and sent in Quistis (from ff8) to come in and hit on him. (Note: This takes place AFTER both games are made and Zidane is King of Alexandria or whatever. but hes married to garnet. ^_^)  
  
Quistis: -comes in and finds a seat next to Zidane and sits down- Hey baby. Zidane: o.o havent I seen you before? Quistis: In your dreams maybe, I know I've seen you in mine. -winks- Zidane:..er....is there something in your eye? Quistis: Just you.....-stares- Zidane: nani? is there something on my face? Quistis: No.....but i have a feeling my lipstick will be. Zidane: -blinks- Quitis: Come on, you plus me plus whip times bed equals fun! Zidane:....WAH?!?! Hey i would gladly jump at the offer but sadly i'm happily married. Quistis: If you wont tell, I wont. Zidane: -blinks- -_- you really have a whip? -gets a lil excited- Quistis: Yup! Want me to try it out? Zidane: Umm.....? AHHHH!!!!! -starts running out of the bar when Amey is standing at the door- Amey: Grins....HAHAH!!! YOUVE BEEN FF PUNKD!!!!!! Zidane: -sigh of releif- DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!! -flips off the camera and starts cracking up-  
  
(eee. pretty sucky for a first chapter but i REALLY have to go! BTW REQUEST A PUNKD STUNT!!!!! THAT MEANS IF YU REVEIW AND PUT SOMETHING YU WANT US TO DO! WE'LL DO IT!!!! so please request something for us to do cuz i have no ideas. BUT IF YU REVEIW I PROMISE ALL THE REST WILL BE BETTER CUZ I HAVE TO GO NOW!!-waves- BYE!!!!) 


	2. Not all monkeys have short tempers

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy chars or any setting in this story (basically olive garden)...actually i dont own shit but myself, my twin sistahs, the werd darm and a sp0rk named Goosluhve.....but if i owned Cloud Sephiroth and Dark (D.N angel) i would rule the world!!! ^_^ then id never have to write this disclaimer crap...AHHH! DONT SUE ME!!!! -starts crying and starts running away from teh evil lawers- ---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Amey: Hey! and welcome to FF Punk'd! Today we have my twin sisters Ami and Amie....and we have my pet sp0rk Goosluhve. -all three wave- Hmm... we have one request! Yes one request! and im darm happy about it too! Well since we already punkd Zidane i guess we punking him again! Okay, so we got Eiko here and shes inviting Zidane over out to lunch...but zidane thinks shes inviting the whole cast of ff9....shes gonna confess her love to him and stuff and stuff and blah....just see! ---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Eiko: -at Olive Garden sitting at a table when Zidane comes- Hello Zidane.... Zidane: Hi Eiko! Am I the first to arrive? Eiko: Actually, yur the only one.....y'see I like you....alot. Zidane: Aw, I like you alot too eiko ^_^ Eiko: nooo. not that. I love you!!! Zidane: Hee. I love you too!! Eiko: y'do?! Zidane: Yah.....yur like a little sister to me! ^_^;; Eiko: -falls in anime style- NO DUMBASS!!!!!!! I LOVE YU, LOVE YU Zidane: -blinks- *thought bubble* heh....all the girls love me now dont they! ^_^ *end thought bubble* Well Eiko, I'm married y'kno! Eiko: -is sarcastic-NO!!! I THOUGHT YU NEVER MARRIED THAT LADY WITH SO MANY DIFFERENT NAMES!!! -_-;; Zidane: So many different names? Eiko: hmm....lemme see Garnet,Sarah,Dagger,Princess....and YOUR nicknames Softbutt(any one member what part of the game thats from? ^_^;;) Damsel in Distress, Garneypoo...shall i go on? (i made up those last 3 nicknames e.e;;) Zidane: *thought bubble* Damn i never thought about that before! she DOES have alot! *end thought bubble* Eiko: And anyway, what does SHE have that i don't?! Zidane: -looks down at eiko- Underwear, and a pair of pants that dont have a giant whole that shows off your......-voice trails off- and trust me....ALOT of things Eiko: -glares- hmph. -starts crying and runs away- -Every one in the resturant gives Zidane dirty looks and stares at him- -Ameys sisters Ami and Amie walk up- Ami: -is holding a folded up peice of paper- here....-hands it out to him- Amie: It's from Eiko.... Zidane:-unfolds it only to find a note saying AHAHAH!! YOU'VE BEEN PUNKED AGAIN!!!!!!- -Amey comes walking in- Amey: Oh hello Zidane -grins evilly- Zidane: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! -starts running around in circles acting like a crazy old mad man- IM A SILLY LITTLE GOOSELING NOW ARENT I!?!?!?!? -Eiko comes out- Eiko: Oh yes yu are! ^_^ Zidane: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! DONT TRUST THE POLISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amey: -blinks- er.... Zidane: -runs up to Amey- LOOKIE ME! IM FREDDY KROOGER!!!! RAWR!!!! ILL GET YU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEE!!!! Amie: o.0 ummm.....someone dial the mental instatution Zidane: -runs up to Amie- YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!!! o.o -calms down- ............ -every one breathes a sigh of releif- Zidane: ..........................BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! -goes crazy again- FOOL ME ONCE! SHAME ON ME! FOOL ME TWICE! NO YA DONT!!! Ami: -starts dialing 911- Zidane: NOOOO!!!!!! -runs up to Ami- THE LAMBS DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -rips off his clothes and runs through window and down the street- Amey:.......Damn monkeys. -Police barge in- WHERED HE GO!!!!! Amie and Amie: -point to the broken window by a pile of clothes- thataway. ---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- (eee. so howd ya like it? ^_^ oh. and if yu want to request to join an episode and help punk someone yur more then welcome. I hope yu like it.....maybe im not very good with humor stories.... ;-; anway please either reveiw it or tell us something to do or request to join for an episode or all three ^_^ TY for wasteing your valuable time reading my silly little story!) 


	3. Queen of the Moogles

FF punk'd  
  
A/n & Disclaimer: Amey here! sorry i havent been posting lately.....I've been writing some fics but my hardrive got fried on my computer so i have to use my mommys puter. :P.....anyway. I wrote a chapter for Amie on her fic...i say my chapter is half way decent. Alrighty, well I don't own punk'd....mtv people do o.o....i dont own Final fantasy....squaresoft does. I don't own nothin but myself and mah sistahs. Enjoy.  
  
Warning: This is the worst fic/chappy i have ever wrote. It's weird and you won't like it and you'll think it's retarded because i was high on pixie stix and vanilla coke when i wrote it :p  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amey: Hi-ho mortals! -writes every single person in every single ff's name on a peice of paper, cuts it up, and throws it in a hat and shakes up the hat- And todayyyy we are punkinngggg...........-pulls out a peice of paper- Niccolo, The fat rabbit!!! (if you know what game he's from....I'll give you a cookie XD)  
  
  
  
Everyone in studio: huh???  
  
  
  
-Niccolo walks up-  
  
  
  
Amie, Ami and Amey: o.o;;  
  
  
  
Niccolo: Wanna buy the answer to what game i'm from? :D  
  
  
  
Ams (when i put 'Ams' i'm referring to all three, Ami, Amie and Amey.): NO YOU EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! FAT BUNNY OF DOOM!!!  
  
  
  
Niccolo: -sniff- I-I-I'm just a harmless merchant who wants to sell you some home made cookies my grandma made....-cries anime style and runs away-  
  
  
  
Amie:Darm bunnies.....  
  
  
  
Ami: o.o....  
  
  
  
Amey: o_o;; anywayyyyy -pulls name out of hat- Today we are punking Ulul!....o.o??  
  
  
  
Ami: -glares at Amey and snatches the paper and reads it- Lulu -.-;;  
  
  
  
Amey: Ooohhhh!! The one from Final fantasy 10?  
  
  
  
Amie: -sarcastic- No. the one from Final Fantasy 4634878256837246524387563248623876542876543287564328964806458764354387658437654875648756013289745934871232109670856732592110876420987530984598459875984743287211080398574352345324872302876490872187643208624358072345742389604378924867563948765983465034985630495643097543987543098745689755487098760864324657587301232358720094235986549876960376367561843765069876498765098384765302308758756904387241745696745384573564984584587457582658025623408576297687695867905769847698576461294873211209843578549609837653983468764385276248978957021849843798265233246878349782165623023850876985632487654327853273650203294612088648736542085755986423558768572987389037214019764160846104973249047127493824787659745986289438754864398764397854687643805961289405034567805345678123456707875443746565889378987358769878767656465489876746653887557676465465677965645454576788792124357897634591984375949832187632140986423598763419857340864386450874587624897583576554243264346348782568372465243875632486238765428765432875643289648064587643543876584376548756487560132897459348712321096708567325921108764209875309845984598759847432872110803985743523453248723028764908721876432086243580723457423896043789248675639487659834650349856304956430975439875430987456897554870987608643246575873012323587200942359865498769603763675618437650698764987650983847653023087587569043872417456967453845735649845845874575826580256234085762976876958679057698476985764612948732112098435785496098376539834687643852762489789570218498437982652332468783497821656230238508769856324876543278532736502032946120886487365420857559864235587685729873890372140197641608461049732490471274938247876597459862894387548643987643978546876438059612894050345678053456781234567078754437465658893789873587698787676564654898767466538875576764654656779656454545767887921243578976345919843759498321876321409864235987634198573408643864508745876248975835765542432643463487825683724652438756324862387654287654328756432896480645876435438765843765487564875601328974593487123210967085673259211087642098753098459845987598474328721108039857435234532487230287649087218764320862435807234574238960437892486756394876598346503498563049564309754398754309874568975548709876086432465758730123235872009423598654987696037636756184376506987649876509838476530230875875690438724174569674538457356498458458745758265802562340857629768769586790576984769857646129487321120984357854960983765398346876438527624897895702184984379826523324687834978216562302385087698563248765432785327365020329461208864873654208575598642355876857298738903721401976416084610497324904712749382478765974598628943875486439876439785468764380596128940503456780534567812345670787544374656588937898735876987876765646548987674665388755767646546567796564545457678879212435789763459198437594983218763214098642359876341985734086438645087458762489758357655424326435463487825683724652438756324862387654287654328756432896480645876435438765843765487564875601328974593487123210967085673259211087642098753098459845987598474328721108039857435234532487230287649087218764320862435807234574238960437892486756394876598346503498563049564309754398754309874568975548709876086432465758730123235872009423598654987696037636756184376506987649876509838476530230875875690438724174569674538457356498458458745758265802562340857629768769586790576984769857646129487321120984357854960983765398346876438527624897895702184984379826523324687834978216562302385087698563248765432785327365020329461208864873654208575598642355876857298738903721401976416084610497324904712749382478765974598628943875486439876439785468764380596128940503456780534567812345670787544374656588937898735876987876765646548987674665388755767646546567796564545457678879212435789763459198437594983218763214098642359876341985734086438645087458762489758357655424326434634878256837246524387563248623876542876543287564328964806458764354387658437654875648756013289745934871232109670856732592110876420987530984598459875984743287211080398574352345324872302876490872187643208624358072345742389604378924867563948765983465034985630495643097543987543098745689755487098760864324657587301232358720094235986549876960376367561843765069876498765098384765302308758756904387241745696745384573564984584587457582658025623408576297687695867905769847698576461294873211209843578549609837653983468764385276248978957021849843798265233246878349782165623023850876985632487654327853273650203294612088648736542085755986423558768572987389037214019764160846104973249047127493824787659745986289438754864398764397854687643805961289405034567805345678123456707875443746565889378987358769878767656465489876746653887557676465465677965645454576788792124357897634591984375949832187632140986423598763419857340864386450874587624897583576554243264346348782568372465243875632486238765428765432875643289648064587643543876584376548756487560132897459348712321096708567325921108764209875309845984598759847432872110803985743523453248723028764908721876432086243580723457423896043789248675639487659834650349856304956430975439875430987456897554870987608643246575873012323587200942359865498769603763675618437650698764987650983847653023087587569043872417456967453845735649845845874575826580256234085762976876958679057698476985764612948732112098435785496098376539834687643852762489789570218498437982652332468783497821656230238508769856324876543278532736502032946120886487365420857559864235587685729873890372140197641608461049732490471274938247876597459862894387548643987643978546876438059612894050345678053456781234567078754437465658893789873587698787676564654898767466538875576764654656779656454545767887921243578976345919843759498321876321409864235987634198573408643864508745876248975835765542432643d463487825683724652438756324862387654287654328756432896480645876435438765843765487564875601328974593487123210967085673259211087642098753098459845987598474328721108039857435234532487230287649087218764320862435807234574238960437892486756394876598346503498563049564309754398754309874568975548709876086432465758730123235872009423598654987696037636756184376506987649876509838476530230875875690438724174569674538457356498458458745758265802562340857629768769586790576984769857646129487321120984357854960983765398346876438527624897895702184984379826523324687834978216562302385087698563248765432785327365020329461208864873654208575598642355876857298738903721401976416084610497324904712749382478765974598628943875486439876439785468764380596128940503456780534567812345670787544374656588937898735876987876765646548987674665388755767646546567796564545457678879212435789763459198437594983218763214098642359876341985734086438645087458762489758357655424326434634878256837246524387563248623876542876543287564328964806458764354387658437654875648756013289745934871232109670856732592110876420987530984598459875984743287211080398574352345324872302876490872187643208624358072345742389604378924867563948765983465034985630495643097543987543098745689755487098760864324657587301232358720094235986549876960376367561843765069876498765098384765302308758756904387241745696745384573564984584587457582658025623408576297687695867905769847698576461294873211209843578549609837653983468764385276248978957021849843798265233246878349782165623023850876985632487654327853273650203294612088648736542085755986423558768572987389037214019764160846104973249047127493824787659745986289438754864398764397854687643805961289405034567805345678123456707875443746565889378987358769878767656465489876746653887557676465465677965645454576788792124357897634591984375949832187632140986423598763419857340864386450874587624897583576554243264346348782568372465243875632486238765428765432875643289648064587643543876584376548756487560132897459348712321096708567325921108764209875309845984598759847432872110803985743523453248723028764908721876432086243580723457423896043789248675639487659834650349856304956430975439875430987456897554870987608643246575873012323587200942359865498769603763675618437650698764987650983847653023087587569043872417456967453845735649845845874575826580256234085762976876958679057698476985764612948732112098435785496098376539834687643852762489789570218498437982652332468783497821656230238508769856324876543278532736502032946120886487365420857559864235587685729873890372140197641608461049732490471274938247876597459862894387548643987643978546876438059612894050345678053456781234567078754437465658893789873587698787676564654898767466538875576764654656779656454545767887921243578976345919843759498321876321409864235987634198573408643864508745876248975835765542432643 dimwit -_-;;  
  
  
  
Amey: Ooohh! I've never played that one.  
  
  
  
Amie and Ami: -roll eyes- She rides the short bus, but we still love her ^_^ right Amey?  
  
  
  
Amey:Right-o!.......hey.....wait a minute! I DONT RIDE THE SHORT BUS!!! Anyway. Let's go! ^-^  
  
* * Lulus * House * *  
  
  
  
Amey: -giggles- Okay, today we are at Lulus house. We have made up some government corperation thingy called 'The If-you-dont-pay-taxes-for-your-MP-magic-then-we-take-all-your-stuff Corperation' And that means, that the government has now made a law where you have to pay taxes for your items that give you mp such as Ethers or Elixers. And that naughty little goth girl hasn't paid hers. So we are taking all her stuff ^-^.  
  
  
  
Amie: So anyway, we have Ami and I, with the help of Yuffie from ff7, Cloud from ff7, Steiner from ff9, Eiko from ff9, Quistis from ff8 and Squall from ff8. We will be pretending to take take all of Lulus things and have set cardboard boxes filled with nothing all in her front yard......Hey where did they go?  
  
* * Somewhere * Inside * *  
  
  
  
Cloud: Heeheehee! Come on guys, let's go inside and find Lulus room so we can look at her panties! ^_^!!  
  
  
  
Squall, Steiner and Yuffie: Okay!!  
  
  
  
Cloud: Uhh....Yuffie? -anime sweatdrops-  
  
  
  
Yuffie: Uhh....I...uhhh.....wanna see where she gets them so i can get a pair myself...?  
  
  
  
Steiner: Uh huh...Sureee  
  
  
  
Squall: Something tells us we don't want to know.....so we wont ask.  
  
  
  
-Eiko and Quistis who are standing next to Yuffie back away-  
  
  
  
Quistis: Um...Oh look! I think Lulus here. -grabs a box filled with nothing marked 'Clothes'-  
  
  
  
Eiko: Oh yeah she is. -grabs a bigger box marked 'Fragile' with some vase in it that doesn't belong to Lulu and runs out the door with Quistis while everyone else runs up stairs to find Lulus room-  
  
* *Lulus * Yard* *  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami: Um....yeah.....I think they're somewhere inside.  
  
  
  
Amey: URUSAI!!!! Here she comes! -runs away and hides behind a box marked 'Jewlery'  
  
  
  
-Lulu walks up to her giant Black creepy haunted house looking manor-  
  
  
  
Lulu: What do you want?...And what's all that?  
  
  
  
-Quistis starts walking out and sets the box on top of a pile of boxes-  
  
  
  
Amie: And you would be....miss Lulu right?  
  
  
  
Lulu: Yes....why?  
  
  
  
Ami: Shut it sista! We'll be asking the questions around here.  
  
  
  
Lulu: YOU NEVER TELL ME TO SHUT IT! YOU SHUT IT! -casts silence on Ami-  
  
  
  
Ami: -glares at Lulu-  
  
  
  
Amie: And that will be put on your bill -marks a check on her clip board-  
  
  
  
-Eiko walks out with her box and throws it in to the pile. Glass breaks-  
  
  
  
Lulu: -gasps- You'll pay for that! And what do you mean by 'that will be put on my bill'?  
  
  
  
Amie: No, we don't have to. It's our property now, we are the If-you-dont-pay-taxes-for-your-MP-magic-then-we-shall-take-all-of-your-stuff Corperation and we mean 'that will be put on your bill' by you not paying your taxes for MP. And uncast that silence on her! -points to Ami-  
  
  
  
Lulu: There arent any taxes on MP! -casts esuna on Ami-  
  
  
  
Ami: Hmph! Now their are. You haven't paid yours and all of the thing you own should cover for about half of it.  
  
  
  
-Quistis carries out another box and throws it on top of the pile-  
  
  
  
Amey: -thinking- Where the hell is everyone else? I only see Quistis and Eiko doing all the work.  
  
  
  
* *Lulus * Room* *  
  
Steiner: heeee! ^_^ Now to find where she keeps her panties.  
  
  
  
Yuffie: Ahaha! Found it!! -opens the drawer and grabs a pair of black panties and sniffs them-  
  
  
  
Cloud: Err.....  
  
  
  
Squall: ......That's....so....wrong.  
  
  
  
Steiner: Indeed.  
  
* *Lulus * Yard* *  
  
Lulu: Huh? and how much money do i owe?  
  
  
  
Amie: 56359765093876049853765093875398674368743655843765458643875643876523987435480654387534 and a half million dollars ma'm.  
  
  
  
Lulu: -faints-  
  
  
  
Eiko: LOOKIE! I GOTS ME A MOG DOLL!!!!!! Aww! the moogles back at home will LOVE this ^-^.  
  
  
  
Lulu: -gets back up- MOGGYKINS!? NO! NOT MY MOGGYKINS!!!!! DON'T TAKE HIM PLEASEE!!!! -runs up to Eiko and tries grabbing the doll-  
  
  
  
Eiko: Moggykins?? That names stupid! How about Zidane Jr? Yeah I like that! ^_^  
  
  
  
-Quistis walks out holding a box full of Lulus magic dolls she uses to fight with-  
  
  
  
Quistis: All the children down at the orphanage will love these dolls! ^-^  
  
  
  
Lulu: -cries anime style-  
  
  
  
* *Lulus * Room* *  
  
  
  
Steiner: -grabs some lacy black panties and runs into the bathroom-  
  
  
  
Squall: o.o  
  
  
  
Steiner: -comes out-  
  
  
  
Cloud: Where are those panties?  
  
  
  
Steiner: I'm wearing them ^-^  
  
  
  
Yuffie: o_o;;  
  
  
  
Steiner: They make me feel pretty ^_^  
  
  
  
Squall,Cloud and Yuffie: o_O;;  
  
  
  
* *Lulus * Yard* *  
  
  
  
Lulu: How am I ever gonna pay off all of that money?  
  
  
  
Ami: Get a job ^_^  
  
  
  
Lulu:-glares-  
  
  
  
-Amey hops out from behind a box-   
  
  
  
Amey: Alrighty I think you've had enough torture for today. ^_^  
  
  
  
Lulu: Huh??  
  
  
  
Ams, Eiko and Quistis: You have been punk'D!!!  
  
  
  
Lulu: -gasps and casts firagra on everyone- YOU LITTLE SHITS!!!!!  
  
  
  
-Yuffie,Cloud,Squall,and Steiner come running out-  
  
  
  
Amie:-crispy- And....where......have you guys..........been? -finger falls off-  
  
  
  
All 4 of them: Uh....the bathroom ^-^  
  
  
  
Ami:-smokey- All...at once....? -coughs-  
  
  
  
All 4 of them: Uhh.....no we took turns.  
  
  
  
Cloud: Yuffie had to take a dump.....  
  
  
  
Yuffie: -glares at Cloud-  
  
  
  
Amey: -is fine and does not have a single burn on her- o_o;; -points to Ami and Amie and cracks up-  
  
  
  
Ami: How come you're not flaming like us?  
  
  
  
Amey: Um....I summoned Ifrit and he blocked the fire from me and healed himself at the same time?  
  
  
  
Amie:..You.....little.....-starts chasing Amey around-  
  
  
  
Lulu: GET OFF MY #$%@!*&^ PROPERTY YOU ^#@!%*$&^$%!@*$%!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -teleports everyone to the underworld-  
  
  
  
* *The * Underworld* *  
  
  
  
Amie: -is still chasing Amey around- GET BACK HERE YOU TINY COWARD LITTLE CHICKENSHIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Amey: -sticks her tounge out at Amie- NOT A ICECUBES CHANCE IN HELL ARE YOU GETTING MEH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ami: But we ARE in hell......  
  
  
  
Everyone but Amie and Amey: . . .How we gonna get out of here?  
  
  
  
* *Lulus * Room* *  
  
  
  
Lulu: Glad that's over with. Right Moggykins? EEE!!! Now to get in the mood. - gets out a bowl of green m&ms and runs over to her undie drawer- . . . . . . !!!! o_o!!! Where the hell is my black lacy thong?!?!  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A/n: Wheee! -spins around in wheely chair- How was it? Was it good or a waste of time?? -sees Yuffie running by giggleing holding Lulus black lacy thong panties- ......o.o -Steiner comes up-  
  
Steiner: Have you seen Yuffie??  
  
Amey:....She went that-a-way -points in some random direction-  
  
Steiner: Thanks! -runs off-  
  
Amey:....er Well anyway PLEASE read and reveiw? Pwease? *gives you puppy dawg eyes* -Lulu runs up-  
  
Lulu: Have you seen Steiner or Yuffie?  
  
Amey:...that way -points in a different random direction-  
  
-Lulu runs off without saying thankyou-  
  
Amey:...er those characters were a little out of character werent they?....Oh well! ^-^   
  
Goosluhve the turtle: REVEIW PLEASE OR I SHALL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH OF....of......offff.....-thinks for a minute-....I DONT KNOW BUT I'LL DIE!!!! so....PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
